Sweet Surrender
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: To everyone else, they were the perfect Shaman King and Queen, but to those who were close to them they were anything but. Both keep secrets that threaten to destory this not so picture perfect lie that they created around them. HaoxAnna
1. Chapter I

Sweet Surrender

A side fic to Silver Necklace by: Inuluver4ever

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Chapter: I

Rating: T

A/N: this has been on my mind for a long time now. I just recently asked Cassie-Chan if it would be okay to make a side fic for Silver necklace. Which by the way you've got to go read. If you've read it, this will make more sense, but It can be read without it. Please enjoy!

Update: I am re posting it after the evil Admins took it off... grr...

♥**-♥-♥**

10:07

Asakura Anna stared out a her kingdom.

To a passing stranger or servant this was not strange at all, for she did quite often. It had become a ritual for her, A ritual that started from first days of being queen, when she was still a child. But child she was no more.

No the Shaman queen had grown up. No longer a young girl of 16, She had long since grown out of her boyish hair, Now replaced with long flowing blonde tresses that etched her lower back. Her small chest and skinny legs, had also grown. She now stood at a humble 5'4. The changes where not only physical, though. She had grown mentally as well. She no longer hid behind so many barriers, she allowed herself to breathe, to feel, to care.

But right now Anna just stared blankly into her garden. er dark eyes roamed from the flower to flower. Roses, Daisy's, Lilies, Every kind of flower you ever imagine of was present, each one shinning in it's own way.

A full moon shone above, lighting the entire compound with it's beams of silver light. The stars shone around it. I had token her a while to get used to seeing so many stars. Even in the Osorezan mountains she had never seen so many stars. When she first saw they twinkle like this she almost cried. It was so beautiful. As if they were unharmed by the lights that had over shone them for hundreds of years

Yet she did not pay attension to the flowers, or the moon, or even the stars. Her mind has set on others thing.

Mentally she scowled at her husband. Hao had to make everything hard for her, well that wasn't exactly accurate. He did everything that he did to make her happy. But at the same time he also made things more difficult for her. She knew he meant well, but it always made her feel like she was being protected in a glass jar. A jar Anna could not shatter no matter how much she tried.

In her 5 years with Hao, he made sure that his shaman world gave gave her every comfort she could ever want. After all she was their queen. The shamans had gotten used to the fact that there where no more humans to destroy the earth, but a few still believed that this new world was wrong. Mainly Yoh's old friends.

His name struck a pain in her heart. For so long she tried not to think of him, but she was reminded every time she looked at her husband. At times she wanted to cry because of it. When Hao would smile, it was always bittersweet. It was wonderful that after five hundred years he could finally smile again. But at the same time she knew it was only because he had Yoh's soul inside of him. Yoh was smiling not Hao, and it ripped her heart to shreds every time.

Many things that Hao did she knew was only possible because the other half of his soul had returned. Like when he would cook for her or when he would sleep in late. These things maybe normal to most people, but Anna had know Hao before he got the other half of his soul back, And she knew these habits where not his. Before the shaman fight Hao would never make food. Not for himself not for anyone, he had one of his 'followers' do it.

Hao never slept in before. He was like a human alarm clock, everyday he awoke at 5 am, to see the sunrise. Now a days it was a task just to get him up before noon. Something, she thought sadly, She had to do for Yoh so many times.

But Hao was still Hao, not matter what traits Yoh had given him. And he was still over protective of her. but more importantly than that, Anna had come to realize a important fact within their five years or marriage.

Hao still didn't trust her and she didn't think he ever would.

He would never be able to trust another person completely, even with Yoh inside of him. At times Anna wondered if He really did love her. Was he able to even feel love? Anna shook her head, 'Of course he loves me Don't think stupid things like that, especially now!' She thought quickly But inside she knew that she would never know the answer to that question.

♥  
Anna looked back to see the time.

10:51 P.M.

Hao would arrive soon. It was quite unusual that he was out late taking care of good knows what. She didn't like to intrude in The Shaman King's job, it didn't interest her in the least. Anna's Attentsion was drawn back once again as the door open, with a creak.

It wasn't Hao. Anna sighed in relief. The longer she could put it off the better. Removing the thought from her head, She looked at the person entering her chambers. A young girl no older than 14, walked in, a teapot of Herbal tea and Two ceramic cups in her small hands. She sat them down on a table and bowed toward Anna, " Lady Anna"

Anna nodded, telling her that she could stop playing the act of obedient servant,"You can cut that act now Shelby." With a sigh the girl smiled, "Thanks Anna, that whole good girl thing gets on my nerves" She laughed a bit, something that reminded the queen of Yoh.

Anna truly didn't know what about this girl, made her seek her friendship. Anna was eight years her elder, and of royal status. While Shelby an itako like Anna but was only 13 and was a servant, By all rules, they should never speak, but rules meant absolutely nothing to her.

"Shelby, Can I ask for your advise about something?" The servant girl stopped bouncing on the bed and looked at Anna with a skeptical look yet nodded her head anyway. The queen had never asked Shelby for advise, not in 3 years of knowing her. Shelby nodded her head.

"Do you believe in true love?" Okay now Shelby really thought she was crazy. Why in the world would she ask her about things like that?

"Um, I don't really know, cause I've never fallen in love, But I guess it does exist..." She looked over at Anna who looked physical ill. suddenly the Queen ran toward the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink.

"Anna-Sama!" Shelby ran after her, quickly. When she entered the bath Anna was still throwing up. The smaller girl rubbed her back trying to get the rest of the vomit out of her.

"Stop that!" Anna said wiping her lips, She still didn't liked being touched. Shelby Immediately stopped and stepped back. Anna ran the faucet and let the cold water drift over her hands.

Shelby tried not to look at the queen, Anna had never yelled at her before. She began to occupy herself by looking through the items on Anna's counter. Anna turned the water off and turn toward, the smaller girl. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just don't feel good right now" Anna muttered, She didn't like apologizing to any one, even when she was wrong.

Shelby smiled at her, "No problem" Something on the counter caught her attension. "Hey, Whats this?" she began to read the box, and her green eyes widened. "It's a Pregn-" She never got to finish her sentence, as Anna clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! They'll here you!" Anna whispered loudly, motioning to a passing ghost. They tended to roam the entire compound, finding out every ones secrets and reporting them to their master, Hao. "I'll let go, if you promise not to say anything." Shelby nodded slowly, but as soon as Anna let go she ran out of the bathroom. Anna ran after her, but soon tired.

"Shelby! I command you as the Shaman Queen to stop running!" Even though they were 'Friends' They both knew their places. Shelby stopped as soon as the words left Anna's mouth. She turned around with a smile plastered onto her face.

"He doesn't know does he?"

In her frustrated state Anna didn't get what she was asking. " What are you talking about?"

She pointed at the Box in her hand. "You haven't told Hao-Sama yet have you?"

Anna took a minute to comprehend what she was hearing. Then she gave Shelby one of her coldest glares, "Of course He doesn't know you twit!What kind of stupid question is that?" God she wanted to hit this girl right now.

If possible the servant girl smiled more, a smirk would be a better word."Your afraid"

"Shelby, If you don't shut up I'm gonna-"

"You haven't told him because your afraid he'll reject you."

Anna was about to give her a legendary left but, she stopped short. When she looked at the little girl, she didn't see Shelby anymore, no when she looked at the servant girl, She saw her younger self.

And she knew what she was thinking. "You said that you would never do it. You said that you would never let a Man do that too you, and you were wrong. Your lost. Your not the ice queen any more, you've given in." Anna's breath was stolen, 'No...'

'No, I haven't...I couldn't have... ' But it was true and Anna knew it.

She shook her head, and everything was back to normal. "Shelby, Go. I'll see you later. Just leave" Shelby quirked her eyebrow but obeyed. "Yes, Anna-Sama" and she left.

Anna collapsed against the door, "Now She's mad at me" She rubbed her head feeling a headache slowly forming. "Damn," A few tears streaked down her face, before she had the chance to stop it. "Shelby was right, I have. I've really done it. I've gone soft..."

Kyouyama Anna had always said, she would never be lower than any man. That she refused to be a slave to her husband. Kyouyama Anna would never bare children, she would never let a man touch her that way. Ever.

But now, as Anna realized with horror, that's she was no long Kyouyama Anna.

She was Anna Asakura, Shaman Queen, wife to Asakura Hao. The most powerful man in world. She felt like she had given up, She was no longer the feisty girl she once was, no she had given that away for love.

Love had made her weak.

Love made her submissive.

And most of all, love made her pregnant.

♥

A/N: This was going to originally be a one-shot but I think I want to make it a chapter story. You tell me what I should do. I think I got Anna's character down pretty good. I mean this story is focused on Anna realizing she's not the same tyrant she once was, She afraid she's becoming weak, when in reality she's settling down. O.o Okay I'll stop ranting. Well Maybe I'll see you again...

Forever And Eternally,

♥_**Anna♥**_


	2. Chapter II

Sweet Surrender

A side fic to Silver Necklace by: Inuluver4ever

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Chapter II

Rating: T

Pairing: Hao x Anna

A/N: I've gotten a few discouraging reviews (From my friends not you guys, you guys rock!) About how Anna feels like she's given up they think it's OOC. As much as I love Hao/Anna, there have always been a few problems facing the Hao/Anna writers. And one is the chance that Hao would over shadow Anna. Hao's character is designed to be the strong one,The one with all the power. Yet at the same time, Anna's character is designed in a similar way. So the problem that I face is Anna giving up on being the strong one. And what this would do to Anna's psychological state. (I've got to stop talking to my therapist). So I'm not messing around with her character, I'm just messing around with the possibilities.

Well anyway on with the chapter!

Update: This chapter is also reposted...

**♥-♥-♥**

12:07 A.M.

Anna paced the room, her long purple robe fluttering around her ankles as her small delicate feet carved invisible circles in the plush carpet.

Her mind was focused on more important matters than carpets though. Absent mindfully she pushed a few strands of hair behind her left ear. No matter how much she tried she couldn't think of a way to tell Hao about, her soon to be child.'What are you talking about? It's not just your child, Oh no Hao had his part in this! But still I wonder how he'll react. I'm afraid that if...'

She stopped herself from finishing the thought, For she knew she was only confirming the worst. 'No Anna, You will never admit that you are afraid of anything. It's just Hao.God, what is wrong with you?' The still rebellious part of her mind told her. She told that part of her mind to shut up.

With a sigh Anna looked down at her stomach, with an unreadable look. "How could I have let this happen?"

"Let what happen?"

Anna's head shot up in surprise, her eyes wide. In front of her, smiling, was Hao. While in her train of thoughts she had never heard him enter the room. "Um..." She couldn't think of anything to say, Her mind freezing over. Normally she was a good lier but right now was not one of those times.

He lifted an eye brow in question. Before Anna could react, Hao's hands found their way around her waist, his fingers tickled the sensitive skins through the silk fabric of her robe. With his touch Anna flinched, trying not to let him become aware of her ticklish spot.

Alas it was too late, as Hao did it again. This time Anna bit her tongue to stifle the laugh that was fastly approaching. "Hmmm What happens if I do this?" Hao's fingers circled around her belly button and Anna let the laughter leek out.

"Hahaao...Stop it..." He ignored her pleading and continued anyway. Anna finally let it loose and laughed out loud. It was such a rare sight now a days. Hao was certainly pleased with himself.

Anna on the other hand was still arguing herself as she took deep breaths trying to get air back into her lungs. 'What did you do that for? Why do you given in to whatever he does?' Part of her brain attacked. Truly she didn't need to hear this from herself.

While she was battling herself, Hao slipped closer, whispering into her ear. "It's good to hear you laugh again"

Anna shook out of her mind as Hao's words drifted down to her, sending chills down her spine. Even after 5 years of being married to him, he could still awaken that feeling inside of her. Anna shut her eyes closed, as his lips began to trail light butterfly kisses down her neck. This too made her shiver. Hao noticed and laughed against her skin.

'Snap out it Anna! Don't let him just...' the thought slipped away as she was turned around and her lips meet with his. Against her will a half moan came from the back of her throat. She desperately tried not to lose herself in his kiss, but it proved useless as Hao wasn't giving up so easily.

Anna was on cloud nine, and didn't know or care how she got there. This happened every time Hao kissed her, every time. She loved the feeling and craved more, it was peaceful yet it was also tension. It was just what her heart needed, no demanded. She needed to be with to him, it made her complete, yet at the same time...

At the same time it was harmful to her pride. All her life she didn't want to be effected by anyone, she didn't want to be dependent, she could take care of herself. Yet her she was yet again melting into his embrace, pulling him closer, pleading for more.

'ANNA! Don't give in!' her mind screamed at her, this time it wa too loud to ignore.

"No..." Anna pulled away abruptly, her eyes filling with tears, trying desperately to halt them. Hao barely had enough time to read the look on her face before she ran out of the room, purple rose trailing behind her.

And he did not like what he saw, confusion, sadness and fear.

Fear of him.

That simple fact stung where it hurt most. 'How could she be afraid of me?' he found himself thinking as he ran down the stairs after her.

The servants tending to the house watched as first their queen ran down the stairs,out the back entrance, and into the garden, in what seemed to be tears, Soon followed by the King running at top speed try to catch her.

Shelby sighed, Seemed like Anna had already gotten herself into trouble, 'Anna-Sama if this is how hormonal you are in the first two mouths of bearing a child then I predict much more oddities in the future...'

She couldn't have been more correct.

**♥-♥-♥**  
**  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I need a fluff fix. XD Anyway please tell me if you like. I need some idea's here people, for what chaos is going to ensue. please review!**

**_Next Chapter: _**

-Anna throws a temper tantrum

-Hao is still clueless as to whats wrong with her

-Shelby learns that spying isn't as hard as it seems...

Forever And Eternally,

♥Anna♥


	3. Chapter III

Sweet Surrender

A Side fic to Silver Necklace by Inulover4ever

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Chapter III

Rating: T

Pairing: Hao x Anna

A/N: Gutan Tag people! This is Anna, back with a brand new chapter of Sweet surrender! Even though I am upset about my stories being token off the site, that does not change the fact that I am responsible for updating my stories.(As late as that maybe..) I wont let stupid people bring me to tears because they don't like my stories. I'm better than that. So without further adew, here is chapter three

****

♥-♥-♥

Running again.

It seemed like all that She did was run. When she was a child she ran away from her past. When she was younger she ran away from Yoh, more than once she had ran away from Hao. And here she was running again. Running away from her problems.

This was not the first time she had ran away from Hao. No, this had happened before.

_It happened right after the Shaman Fight had ended. Anna felt physical sick after watching Hao devour Yoh's soul without any remorse what so ever, but at the same time she wanted to dance from happiness. The battles where finally over. She couldn't deal with the grief and happiness at the same time so she ran. She ran until her feet wouldn't run any more. _

_Finally she collapsed from exhaustion in front of the old Onsen, Yoh's old house, Her old home. As if in a trance the fatigue she had earlier felt faded away. Her feet moving of their own free will wandering through the house she spent almost three years of her life in. It was just as Anna had remembered it.The rooms where still as they were before it's occupants left for the shaman fight. Everything looked as if nothing had happen. As if the owners just stepped out. _

_Making her way to her old room she saw everything was undisturbed, just how she left it. Her futon lay neatly rolled up in the corner. Her dresser still showed off her useless knick-knacks from the first shaman fight, though dust had began to coat them. Opening her closet door, she say he clothes still hung in there original spots. Nothing was touched, well it looked that way. Just as she was leaving a flash of light caught her eye. _

_Taking a closer look, Anna's heart stopped. Hanging off the side of her mirror was the silver necklace that Yoh had given her._

_Anna felt hot tears trail down her cheeks as she walked toward the necklace. Taking it in her hands, her fingers traces the delicately carved design on the heart shaped pendent. Remembering, against her will, the time when she had first received it. How happy Yoh had been when he had given it to her. How heart broken he had been when he was forced to renounce his love for her._

_All the old memories were too much for the young Itako to handle right now, with all the energy she had left, Anna ran from the room, from the house, from the memories. She didn't know where she was running to but it was better then there, anything was. She couldn't stand to think of Yoh really being gone, the fact that she had helped the one who had token him away, didn't help much either. But far worse was the realization that she loved the horrible person who had done this._

_At that she crumbled. Anna's mind went offline as she collapsed into the lush grass of the graveyard that Yoh used to hang out at. Rain began to poor from heavens in the back of her unconscious mind Anna mused that the Heavens themselves where crying for the loss of Asakura Yoh. _

_It had been a terrible blow to her pride to have Hao find her lying in the rain crying at his feet. He never spoke a word to her as he lifted her from the ground and carried her back home. _

_Anna let herself be carried, not having the energy to walk herself. She didn't speak she didn't cry anymore, she didn't do anything but breathe. And think. Slowly in the back of her mind one thought kept running wild through her head. Twisting around everything that she had thought she knew, clearing the fog that had clouded her mind for so long._

_Anna's grip around the silver necklace tighten as she hugged it to her chest. 'Maybe...Maybe Yoh was right...Maybe this is wrong...'_

Anna could hear him running after her, she could hear him calling her name trying cease her fleeing, But she didn't care. She didn't want to talk to him now. She didn't want to talk to anyone now. Everyone she knew was afraid of her. 'Their not afraid of you, their afraid of what Hao will do if you say anything...' she thought painfully. She had no one to go to. Shelby obviously didn't understand, and Anna didn't really blame her. When she was her age she knew she would have never been able to comprehend what was going on in her life.

Tears blinded her as she ran through the forest, using her senses she dodged the trees and plants making her gain speed. Above her the night sky was blacked as the moon hid it's self behind clouds. The clouds dared not to move as if watching as well to see what would happen to the shaman queen. Humidity hug in the air heavy and wet, uncaring if it caused trouble for either of them.

Anna saw the familiar tree's an knew she would be at her secret spot soon. Sure it sounded childish 'secret spot' but it was exactly what someone in her position need. A place were all the barriers could come down. Where she didn't have to be the obedient Shaman Queen she was expected to be. There she just be Anna the Itako. No royal court, no spies, no Shelby, No Hao, just Anna.

Passing through the barrier she had created herself, Anna finally slowed her pace. She rested herself on a small marble bench she had brought here. Realizing that she still was wearing her purple robe (now in tatters) she slipped the silk fabric off her shoulders, revealing a simple black dress with red trimming. Walking to the small pound, Anna stared down at her reflection. A peaceful look settled across her features, as she relaxed. It would be a while before Hao found out where she was,and by then she planned to be back home. Content with her plan. Anna lied down on the small bench breathing a sigh of relief.

Above her pixies danced around the trees and flowers. Sprites floated in harmony around the pond landing on lily pads and even frogs. A few brave fairies dance around Anna herself. Tangling themselves around in her hair, pulling on her robe, giggling around her face. Anna found their trouble making quite amusing. So it wasn't a surprise when she found herself drifting into slumber...

-♥-

"Dammit!" Shelby whispered fiercely as she tripped over yet another root. It had been hard enough to get away from work but now she kept falling all over everything. If this kept up she would be bruised bad enough that the other maids would ask questions.

And that was truly, the last thing she needed right now.

Shelby drew in another quick breath and composed herself. This time she walked slower and more carefully through the forest, making sure not to fall or trip. 'God, why did Anna have to run so far.' she complained in her mind. The more sensible part of Shelby's mind, which wasn't used as often, Gaped at her stupidly.

'Wake up genius, That was the point of her running so far away, she doesn't want anyone to follow her. Duh.' Inwardly She groaned. Why didn't her mind ever agree with her actions? Sighing deeply, but still walking the same trail that the Shaman Queen had just ran, Shelby continued to argue with herself.

'But I'm following her to make sure she's alright. She ran out so suddenly, and in her condition she shouldn't be running anywhere!'

'That's why her husband is following her, because it's his job to make sure she's okay not yours.'

'Okay, so the Shaman King is supposed to take care of her, but he doesn't know what going on with her right now. I do. And I'm worried about her and her child, So I'm following'

'You liar, Your just nosy that's the only reason your here.'

Shelby really couldn't deny that. Rolling her eyes at herself she continued walking trying to clear her mind. She was so distracted that she walked head on into the barrier that Anna had constructed.

Growling at the barrier Shelby lost her temper. 'Ugh...Where the hell did this come from!" she yelled, but soon regretted that she did.

"It's a barrier, created by Anna. But that really isn't the question here. A better one would be what are you doing here." Shelby's eyes widened as realization hit her like a truck. She gulped. 'I am so dead now. That's- that's...' she turned around slowly, her brown hair swishing in the wind as she looked eyes with the Shaman King.

Shelby instantly bowed her head and began to apologize. While Hao simply rolled his eyes. "We both know that you are not not truly sorry so do not waste your breath saying lies." At this the servant girl began to blush, this was so embarrassing. She yelled at her self for being embarrassed in a time like this. She should be afraid for her life right now. It was against the law to spy on the Shaman King or Queen and she was being caught red handed trying to break into the Queen's barrier.

Shelby kept her head bowed while Hao continued talking."As I'm sure you know, the penalty for spying on The Shaman Queen is punishable by death-" At this she gulped again and felt white hot tears begin to well in her eyes.

"But, I am prepared to give you a choice in this matter. You'd be wise to take it, because it is not very often that I give out second chances for redemption." Shelby silently prayed to the great spirits thanking them thousands of time over. She dared to look out at the Shaman king tears still flowing down her green eyes. She shook her head quickly signaling she would listen to her choices.

"Your options are as follows: Death-"

Their was no way in hell she was picking that one. Or at least she thought she wouldn't. She smiled ready to agree to whatever the other option Hao would give her

"Or you can tell about you and Anna talked about earlier this evening."

The smiled slid of her face faster then it came. She couldn't. She just couldn't tell on Anna. She had promised not to, and she would never go back on her promise. The rational part of her brain spoke up this time.

'Say yes! You need to save your own life!'

She heart told her differently though.

'No, you can't reveal Anna's secret.You promised not to!

'Think about it. He's going find out eventually. You might as well tell him and save yourself!'

'Think of all Anna's done for you! She took you off the streets, Fed you, made sure you had a home! She was your friend when no one else would be!'

'So what? What good will you be if you dead?'

"Well?" Hao's voice broke through her trance. His eyes stared at her intently, it almost seemed as if he enjoyed watching her struggle with her decision. "It isn't a very hard choice. Would you rather live or die? It doesn't really matter to me. For I will find out one way or another, so make your decision."

Shelby took a deep breathe, trying to make her vocal chords work again. She had made her decision, but still she Stumbled on her words.

"I...I..."

To Be Continued...

-♥-

A/N: Okay I lied in the last chapter. I said Anna would have a temper tantrum, sorry but I got ahead of myself. That should come next chapter. This one was to clear up some things and develop everyone's mental standing. From this chapter we can tell that:

- Anna's regretting some of the things she's done, not to mention she's already very very moody.

-Hao, despite having Yoh in him as well is still a nut job. But as we say last chapter he has his good side too.

-And Shelby is not a very good spy. She also owns her life to Anna. If your still a little curious about this, don't worry. Shelby's past will be revealed later.

Well I think that this was a good chapter. I wish I could have made it longer but I needed to update really really bad. n.nu. Until next time!

**_-♥Anna♥-_**


	4. Chapter IV

Sweet Surrender

Chapter IV

A sidefic to Silver Necklace by Inulover4ever

Written by: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: T

A/N: I started working on this rather late (try three months over due...). I'm still in morning that the TV series of Sk is over. Tis so sad... Anyway Sorry for the cliffhanger from the last chapter. Everyone probably wanted to throw things at me then. n.nU. Enjoy the chapter!

****

- -

__

"We really don't know anything about each other do we?"

Her question came out of the blue, neither he or she expected it, it was just a thought that she had kept to herself for a while now. Now gazing up at her husband she could see that he didn't quite understand this question either.

Anna shifted her head that was laying in his lap and stared up at him with amber eyes. "We're married and we don't know the first thing about each other."

If he was perplexed, then he hardly showed it for his face never lost his ever permanent mocking grin. Her twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers almost laughing. "Whatever do you mean, Anna Dear?"

She glared in response, before sighing and sitting up and facing him. "You and I. We know nothing of each other, yet we claim to be in love. Aren't you supposed to know your soul mate inside out?"

Hao rolled his eyes and brushed his lips against hers ever so softly. She growled at him, causing Hao to sigh in defeat. "We know plenty about each other. Why the sudden interest? And since when did you believe in things like soul mates? You said that it was a myth long ago, am I correct?"

Anna just ignored him and continued he rant. "We don't know any thing about each other! Can you even tell me my favorite color?"

"Blue?" He answered weakly

"Wrong, What's my favorite food?"

"Rice balls? Anna this is-"

"Wrong! It's peaches. How old was I when I broke my leg?"

"Please Anna let's sort this out like norma- You broke your leg?"

Anna's eyes widened in outrage and she turned away from him. "You know nothing about me Hao. Nothing..."

****

- -

Well?" Hao's voice broke through her trance. His eyes stared at her intently, it almost seemed as if he enjoyed watching her struggle with her decision. "It isn't a very hard choice. "Would you rather live or die? It doesn't really matter to me. For I will find out one way or another, so make your decision."

Shelby took a deep breathe, trying to make her vocal chords work again. She had made her decision, but still she stumbled on her words.

"I...I..."

Hao quirked an eyebrow at Shelby like she was crazy. It wasn't really that hard of a decision. Anyone with half a brain would chose to live, So why was she stuttering so much?

"Well...? I am not a patient man."

'TELL HIM!' screamed inner Shelby She gulped, It was now or never. "I...I can't tell you Hao-Sama. Lady Anna made me promise to never tell a soul, and that is a promise I intend to keep. Even if that means losing my own life. " She waited for the roar of Spirit of Fire to appeared and turn her into ashes. She waited to see the white light and descend into the spirit world where she would eternally stay. But, it never came. There was no giant flames, no bright light, no smell of burning flesh. Nothing.

And she wasn't sure if that was worse, but when she heard the laughing she knew it couldn't be good.

Or could it?

"You mean to tell me that you would die without a fight, only so that you would keep Anna's secret?" Without looking up Shelby nodded slowly, as if truly considering the ramifications of what she was doing.

"Stop looking down at the ground, it's annoying" She nodded again, and looked up at the Shaman King, a great deal of fear in her eyes.

"You are strangely loyal. Something that is rare anymore. It truly makes me wonder if Anna saw this trait in you when she saved you years ago." Hao paused sensing the look she was sending him.

__

'How does he know about that?'

"Don't be so surprised girl, I know every little thing that goes on in my kingdom. I am no so much a fool to know what my own wife does. If anything I know the most about her."

"_You are more of a fool then you seem to think. She's in so much pain yet you are ever so ignorant to that."_

"But since she seems to see something in you, I will allow you to continue to live. But rest assured I will not let the fact that you refused orders from your King so lightly. It may not be now but, I shall remember. You will permanently walking of thin ice, Shelby Yawa. Now, leave."

Shelby stood rooted to her spot still processing the small miracle that had just been handed her. 'Girl_, that was close_.' inner Shelby said with a sigh

"I said, Leave!"

With as much strength she could muster Shelby ran back to her apartment not looking back once.

****

- -

A/N: Urm...Hi (Is beaten to death) Okay Okay Okay I'm sorry for the late update. You all should know by now that I'm lazy. I tried to make the chapter longer but my brain kind of died half way through. Tee-hee

--Ra


End file.
